itzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Want It?
Want It? (stylized as WANT IT?) is a song recorded by South Korean girl group ITZY. It is the second track from their first single IT'z Different. The song also has a remix and is the last track from the first extended play by ITZY, IT'z ICY. Description Original (ITZY official site): "데뷔 디지털 싱글 앨범 수록곡인 'WANT IT?'은 ITZY의 에너제틱한 팀 컬러를 느낄 수 있는 곡. 재미있는 랩과 인상적인 떼창 구간 속에 ITZY의 파워풀한 랩과 샤우팅을 배치해 곡의 개성을 살리고 동시에 멤버들의 잠재력을 뿜어낸다." (May contain some mistakes) translation: "'WANT IT?', Which is included in the debut digital single album, is a song that can feel the energetic team color of ITZY. ITZY's powerful raps and shoutings are placed in a fun rap and impressive shovel section to express the individuality of the song and at the same time, to express the potential of the members." Lyrics LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA HOO! lyrics|Lia|Lia}}/All 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 lyrics|Lia|Lia}}/All 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 lyrics|Lia|Lia}}/All 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 lyrics|Lia|Lia}}/All 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 lyrics|Yeji|Yeji}}/All 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 lyrics|Yeji|Yeji}}/All 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 lyrics|Yeji|Yeji}}/All 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 lyrics|Yeji|Yeji}}/All 놀아 볼래 완전 신나게 |Rom = LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA HOO! lyrics|Lia|Lia}}/All nora bollae wanjeon shinnage lyrics|Lia|Lia}}/All nora bollae wanjeon shinnage lyrics|Lia|Lia}}/All nora bollae wanjeon shinnage lyrics|Lia|Lia}}/All nora bollae wanjeon shinnage lyrics|Yeji|Yeji}}/All nora bollae wanjeon shinnage lyrics|Yeji|Yeji}}/All nora bollae wanjeon shinnage lyrics|Yeji|Yeji}}/All nora bollae wanjeon shinnage lyrics|Yeji|Yeji}}/All nora bollae wanjeon shinnage |Eng = Hey! Want what’s real? Come here, secretly Wanna play? I want you, want you, want you We gon’ run this town like we ain’t got no tomorrow 20 carat diamond, it’s gonna blind you Can’t nobody hold us down, we fly where we wanna Fly where we wanna, whether we try or not We a star, Queen Boulevard, we live how we wanna I don’t care what people think, this is our persona You’ve never tasted our style we second to nada Hot like a lava, fresh like Havana LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA HOO! Hey! Want what’s real? Come here, secretly Wanna play? I want you, want you, want you We ain’t got no time to sleep, the crowd always want us Cooler than you think, hot the sun always on us Everybody makin’ noise but we gon’ get louder You wanna know, don’t you? Curious, aren’t you? Now rock your body to this beat and open your heart What’s next? We transcend all your expectations Everyone, go crazy, lose your mind, go cray like no other Dance if you wanna, rage if you gonna Hey! Want what’s real? Come here, secretly Wanna play? I want you, want you, want you Hey! Want what’s real? Come here, secretly Wanna play? I want you, want you, want you Let’s play, have so much fun Let’s play, have so much fun Let’s play, have so much fun Let’s play, have so much fun Hey! Want what’s real? Come here, secretly Wanna play? I want you, want you, want you Hey! Want what’s real? Come here, secretly Wanna play? I want you, want you, want you Let’s play, have so much fun Let’s play, have so much fun Let’s play, have so much fun Let’s play, have so much fun I want you }} Audio Spotify Song Credits *'All instruments by:' Emile Ghantous and Keith Hetrick *'Computer programming by:' Emile Ghantous and Keith Hetrick *'Vocals directed by:' 별들의전쟁 * at Vibe Studio *'Background vocals by:' F R I D A Y . (GALACTIKA *), 권선영 *'Background vocals recorded by:' 별들의전쟁 * at GALACTIKA studios *'Recorded by:' 엄세희 (JYPE Studios) at Vibe Studio *'Mixed by:' 임홍진 (JYPE Studios) at RCAVE Sound *'Mixing Assisted by:' 엄세희 (JYPE Studios) at RCAVE Sound *'Mastered by:' 박정언 at Honey Butter Studio Links *"Want It?" Dance Practice Navigation Category:ITZY Category:IT'z Different Category:Songs